


Drabble

by definitely_not_an_alb



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019), Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, I don't know how British punctuation works and I'm too afraid to ask, M/M, Multi, The Captain (Alluded too), The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_an_alb/pseuds/definitely_not_an_alb
Summary: ‘I cannot believe you pretended not to see them.’
Relationships: Beverley Brook/Peter Grant/Thomas Nightingale, Peter Grant/Thomas Nightingale
Kudos: 22





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is [@drjohnweston](https://drjohnweston.tumblr.com/)'s fault. Also this time I'm clever enough to not just post my drabbles to Tumblr, and will thus hopefully find them again.

‘I cannot _believe_ you pretended not to see them.'

‘Could you please just get in the car. This place is giving me a headache.’

‘VVITCHES’ CRAFT!’ I said as I closed the Jag’s door, affecting as much put on medieval hysteria as I could after a long day. ‘Really though. Must be hard, leaving Bev and me – and in our circumstances! - for someone more’, I made a dramatic pause, to check on Thomas, who was trying not to chuckle. ‘Appropriate. Your standing, your _age_. You know.’

‘Oh be quiet.’, he said, turning the key in the ignition.

‘Cradle robber.’

‘Shoo.’


End file.
